


Was it worth it?

by Fullreverse



Series: Devils Don't Fly (But, I Try..) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Inspired by a Trailer, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Rhodey POV, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, mentions of good mom!Maria, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullreverse/pseuds/Fullreverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, Tony still ended hurt. Again and again. And even if it wasn’t his fault, Rhodey still felt guilty. Because it should have been him lying there in the hospital bed, not Tony. Not Tony Stark, his best friend. It should have been him.</p><p>The Civil War ends, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it worth it?

Rhodey knew he was best Tony’s best friend. If he was being perfectly honest, he was one of Tony’s only friend and one of his longest lasting relationship. MIT seems so long ago, but yet, not, because not much has changed.

 

Tony was still a self-deprecating genius, who was also a little narcissistic and an alcoholic on the side. But, Rhodey knew better. Tony always put himself down because he knew he wasn’t enough. He knew that he could never measure up to his father, to Captain America. Tony was a narcissist only because deep down, he believed that if he didn’t love himself, then who would? And, his reason for drinking? Well, it was simple. To forget. Forget that he was the cause of so many deaths, even if it wasn’t by his own hands, but rather his weapons. Forget that he had made Pepper worry and worry, until she couldn’t take the stress anymore and left him. Strong, steady,  _constant_ Pepper had left him and that’s made him want to drink even more. Then, Steve - no, Captain America - came along and he drank. Ultron.  _Drink._ And now, the registration act.  _Drink._

 

God, the registration act had been something that he had spent sleepless nights over. Freedom was the foundation upon which this country was built on, but giving superheroes free-reign was terrifying. With no one to keep them in line, who’s to say that what they’re doing could be wrong? Who’s there to tell them to stop and look at the destruction they caused? In the end, Rhodey had made up his mind. He sided with Tony. There were more rights than wrongs (or, so they thought at the time) and if the act failed, then they’ll just have to pick up the pieces. Because even if the delivery wasn’t great, he still believed that some semblance of registration is needed, similar to how the military operated.

 

Not only that, he saw that Tony was alone. All of his friends, barring Black Widow (he still wasn’t sure of her yet), sided against him. He was utterly alone and as sad as it was to say, Rhodey knew that he was used to it. So, he decided to join him. Because best friends stick together, even if the world is against them. And as of now, that’s the only reason he’ll accept for Captain America’s actions because otherwise, he would have to go to jail for killing a person in cold blood. But, it would be worth it because anyone who hurt Tony was dead in his eyes.

 

He had been there when Tony’s father and mother died. The man definitely didn’t deserve the title, but Rhodey knew that Maria had tried as a parent and that was enough for him. He had been there when Tony had escaped the Ten Rings with an arc reactor in his chest and a suit of armor, carrying scars much deeper than any that could be seen. He was there when Tony got the surgery, so that he would no longer need to use an arc reactor to keep him alive. He had been there when Pepper left him and when Tony cried in front of him for the first time in years. Then, he was there when Ultron was defeated and JARVIS became a part of Vision. He was there when Tony cried for the loss of his AI. FRIDAY was great, but a poor substitute for JARVIS. He was there for Tony when no one was. His best friend had been hurt so many times that he couldn’t bear to let him be hurt one more time.

* * *

But, Tony still ended hurt. Again and again. And even if it wasn’t his fault, Rhodey still felt guilty. Because it should have been him lying there in the hospital bed, not Tony. Not Tony Stark, his best friend. It should have been _him._

  
Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, as he heard the rhythmic breathing, mangled by the beeping of the heart monitor, as Tony’s chest rose and fell. The arc reactor glowed weakly, cracks appearing along the edges, but still whole. Just like his heart. Rhodey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before turning to the doorway, where he knew Captain America (who knew he could look so _small_?) was standing, had been standing, since Tony had left surgery barely alive.

 

The words crackled through the silence, his voice shaking, as he whispered, “Was it worth it?”

 

But, the man didn’t answer. Rhodey had expected as much, but he still pressed on. “You’re a man of the military, Captain. So, I have a question for you; what’s the most dangerous weapon?”

 

“W-what?” The confusion on his face was hilarious, but Rhodey didn’t laugh.

 

“I asked you; what’s the most dangerous weapon?”

 

“I.. I don’t know.”

 

Rhodey’s eyes were steely and the color of gun-metal, as he gave Captain America a cold stare. “ _Love._ Love is the most dangerous weapon. And you, _mon capitan_ , let love use you as its puppet. So, I will ask you again. Was it worth it?”

 

He couldn’t help his grim smile when the Captain replied with a small, “ _No._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this after Clean, but I had uploaded it on Tumblr and promptly (wince) forgot about it. I actually am really proud of this one, too. It was much darker than any in its series, but I think it's a good difference. Because not everything has happy endings.


End file.
